Riku's week
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: It all started with Kairi and her scheming mind. Now Sora's kidnapped by Organization to try to bring back Roxas! What a week, now I got to go save the idiot. and can I really be in love with that moron? What a week, all I wanted was to spend the week relaxing on the beach... I don't own Kingdom Hearts
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so this idea came into my head when I was looking up pictures of Riku, Sora and Kairi. Inspired by a funny comic, and with my own added end to it, I present Riku's day.**

**Chapter 1 Am I gay?**

"Kairi, please just give me back my cloths," Said An annoyed Riku as he was in just a pair of pants. Kairi had taken all of his cloths from him.

"Nope," She sang, "You got to do something first."

"And what is that?"

"You need to make out with Sora, then I'll give you back your cloths," She said. He stared at her like she was crazy.

"No way."

"Okay then enjoy winter half naked Riku." She said as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"…SORA! Come here for a second." Hollered Riku. Sora came running towards them from where he and Tidus were playing.

"What's up Riku and why are you half naked? It's almost winter you know." He said.

"Kairi won't give me back my cloths unless I do something." He said.

"Okay well just do it and get your cloths back then."

"She wants me to make out with you," Said Riku as he put his face in his hand. Sora turned red and looked down.

"Oh, um well," He started, "I guess it's okay if it will get you your cloths back." Riku looked at him crazy to. He looked back at Kairi and saw she had a knife near some of his shirts. with an annoyed sigh he mumbled fine and approached Sora.

He put his hand under Sora's chin and pointed his head up so he could better kiss him and with a red face he slowly closed the gap between them. He was an inch away when he hesitated, but Sora pushed himself forward, connecting their lips. Kairi squealed as Riku slipped his tongue out and into Sora's awaiting mouth and their tongues danced together in perfect rhythm. Sora moved closer and put his hands on Riku's chest as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. After a couple minute Riku pulled away and looked at Sora. They both turned bright red and looked away. They turned when they heard clapping and saw that Tidus and everyone came to watch they turned even brighter red.

"Here you go Riku, your clothes back." Said Kairi as she skipped away. The crowd burst as Riku slouched down and put his head between his hands.

"Damn her…" He said, "I'm sorry Sora."

"I'm not Riku," He responded. Riku jerked up and looked at him.

"I mean, you got your clothes back so it's okay," Said Sora with a still red face, "I got to go, I'll see you around."

Riku looked after him and thought about the kiss. 'Why did I not want to stop?' Thought Riku. He put his hand up to his lips and kept it there as he remembered the tingling feeling he felt when their lips connected. 'Do I like Sora? No way! I'm straight aren't I?' He thought.

~Meanwhile with Sora~

'What the heck happened? I just kissed my best friend? And why did I feel so good while it happened? I felt like I was floating in his arms… I like Kairi though! And plus I'm not gay for my best friend! No way, I felt that way because it was my first kiss, I bet all kisses feel that way! Yeah that's it.' Thought Sora frantically as he was pacing back and forth.

"Sora?" Asked a voice as he was in mid pace.

"Huh?" He responded as he looked behind him to find Kairi standing there.

"Why are you pacing silly?" She asked with a giggle.

"Well I'm kind of confused right now Kairi…" Said Sora.

"About what?"

"My feelings, cause Kairi," He started, "When our world broke apart, I couldn't stop thinking of you, I searched everywhere for you and Riku, and I really like you Kairi. But after what just happened, I-I felt happy when I kissed him. I felt like I was floating. Do you always feel that way when you kiss someone? It's got to be right?"

"Well here, I'll help you," She said as she stepped towards Sora. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her face close to his. He closed his eyes and closed the gap, connecting their lips. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she tilted her head and slightly parted her lips deepening the kiss. He slipped his tongue in and their tongues danced in a slightly perfect rhythm. When they ere done Sora pulled away and looked at her.

"So what did you feel then?" Asked Kairi.

"It felt…wrong. I-I" He said.

"So there you go silly, now don't keep Riku waiting! I saw him in deep thought as well. Go and talk to him!" He nodded before taking off in a run. He went to the spot on the beach but didn't see Riku. He went to the dock and still no Riku. Then he thought of the secret place and went there. HE went inside the cave and saw a black cloaked figure. He thought to himself that it looked very familiar. Then he realized it was an organization XIII member. The figure turned around and Sora saw it was Axel. He immediately made his key bade appear and took a defensive stance.

"what are you doing here Axel?" He asked as he still stood in a defensive stance.

"I just came to see you Sora, don't worry I won't try to kill you." He said. Sora brought his weapon down and stared hard at Axel. HE noticed a sadness in his eyes, and saw that he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sora as he reached out to put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Axel turned and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and brought his elbow down on his neck knocking him out.

"I will be Sora, When I have Roxas back I will be." said Axel as he picked him up and slung him over his shoulder and opened a dark portal and stepped through.

**A/N There we go. drop a review telling me what you think and if you have any suggestions as filer stories in between each chapter, which is where Riku will be traveling to try to find Sora, let me know. Also please review, it gives me motivation to write faster. anyway I will see you all next chapter!**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me about it in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone so here is chapter 2 of Riku's week, but first review responses :3**

**RogueMudblood- **Thank you for the review! And I am so sorry about the grammar! I guess some stuff got past me when I grammar checked it, I'll try to be more careful! and also you are right! I was going to have Kairi on the sidelines but you bring up a good point, she will have a big role so she shouldn't be on the sidelines so I'm going to make her a part of the mainline and go with Riku! And don't worry I like Critical reviews, I like to know what I do wrong so I can make my writing better.

**fanfictionfan1- **Thank you, I'm glad you liked it X3 and don't worry I will be making more. I have been put to bed rest due to pulling a muscle in my back while I was at work, so I'll probably type up a lot of stuff in the time I'm forced to relax in my bed XC

**Chapter 2**

"Riku! Riku! We have an issue!" Said Selphie as she was running towards Riku with concern on her face.

"What Selphie?" Riku asked her.

"Axel took Sora!" She declared. Riku stiffened when he heard that.

"What do you mean!? Selphie tell me what happened!" He said.

"I saw Sora head to your secret place so I followed him and saw Axel was talking to Sora, although Axel looked really different, he looked sad. Anyway he knocked Sora out and left in a black portal," She said.

"…Why would they take Sora?" Asked Kairi as she came into view.

"He said something about getting Roxas back…" Said Selphie.

"Isn't Roxas Sora's nobody?" Asked Kairi.

"Yeah, like Namine was yours. How can they get Roxas back though…" Said Riku in thought.

"Well, we can't just sit around and think, we need to go find him!" Said Kairi as she stepped and put a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Yeah, your right. Jeez some week this is turning into," Sighed Riku, "Selphie, you Tidus and Wakka stay here on the island, me and Kairi are going to go get that idiot back."

"You got it Riku!" said Selphie in salute. She then went to go tell Tidus and Wakka what happened.

"But Riku…How are we going to get off the island into other worlds?" Asked Kairi.

"…With my power, I can still summon portals. Let's go to Hollow Bastion first to talk to Leon and them," Said Riku as he grabbed Kairi, "Hold on tight, you don't want to get lost in the darkness of the portal."

Riku focused on Hollow Bastion and a dark portal appeared in front of his out-stretched hand. He stepped through with Kairi and appeared in the library. When they got their Aerith and Cloud were there with Yuffie.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here? you're not supposed to leave your world," Said Aerith.

"Is Sora here? Or have you seen any of the organization members?" Asked Kairi.

"No, why what's up?" Said Yuffie as she tipped her head to the side.

"Axel came to our world and took Sora, they want to try to get Roxas back," Said Riku.

"…" Replied Cloud.

"This is bad," Said Leon walking into the room, "I overheard what you said and there is only one way to bring a nobody out of a person, and you guys can probably guess what it is."

"…?" Said Kairi meanwhile Riku's eyes narrowed as he realized it.

"They're going to take Sora's heart away," Said Riku in an angry voice.

"Yes, and the only way to keep the nobody around is to destroy the heart of that person," Said Cloud, "I overheard Hades talking to Maleficent about it…"

"Yes now that you mention it, Maleficent said something like that back before I became taken over by Ansem…" Said Riku.

"Well I guess this means you guys get to go on another adventure to get back Sora this time. First it was Kairi, then Riku, now Sora. Jeez," Said Leon as he shook his head.

"You kids sure are trouble aren't you?" Replied Sid as he entered the conversation. "Well good thing I have a Gummi ship for you available. If you use the darkness portal to much you will weaken, so use my ship please."

"okay, thank you Sid," Said Kairi with a smile. Riku nodded his thanks.

"Take care now, ya hear? first go check Disney castle, see if king Mickey knows anything!" Hollered Yuffie as Riku and Kairi boarded the Gummi ship and took off.

**A/N Here we go chapter 2 is done X3 im sorry about the slow updates but with my full time job, and friends wanting to do cosplays with me, and video ganes of course my update time will be slow. Also throw in the fact that I don't have internet and man, it gets complicated ^.^" anyway I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think X3**

**ALSO I NEED SOME FILLER IDEAS TO GO INBETWEEN CHAPTERS! Like what worlds would you like to read them going to and what would happen there? Or just say a world and ill think of something.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review!**


End file.
